The Vampire's Amulet
by KLsInAllTheFandoms
Summary: A girl named Skylar and her family are vampires, the good kind. What will happen when they meet the Doctor and Donna and find out the evil kind of vampires are after them?
1. Chapter 1

**An idea for a Doctor Who fanfic popped in my head earlier today so I was like, "What the heck, why not write it!" So here it is. Enjoy, sorry if it sucks. I do not own Doctor Who or any characters in it. I do own Skylar, Colin, Katie, Kat and the rest of Skylar's family. Enjoy!**

Late one night, Skylar was walking in the woods alone. She was playing with her phone and suddenly she heard the leaves crack behind her. She gasped and whirled around.

"Colin! Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." She said holding her chest.

"Well sorry. Mum wants you home by midnight" Colin replied.

Skylar rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes Colin, I know. Did she send you just to tell me something I already know?"

"Pretty much yeah, well she also wanted me to check up on you."

"That woman does not trust me for a second, I am almost 250!**(Her human age is 17 about to be 18)**Why won't she just trust me already?" She said sitting down on a rock.

"Yeah well. I'm older than you and she still doesn't completely trust me."

"Yeah I guess so, just let me be. I still have.." She paused and checked her phone. "30 more minutes until midnight. I want to be alone for a little longer."

Colin nodded. "Alright sis, see you at home later.", with that he was gone.

Skylar put away her phone and continued to sit on the rock for about twenty more minutes just looking around and thinking to herself. Then she got up and started to walk around the forest once more. She heard a twig break from behind her, she gasped again.

"Colin! Stop doing th-" She was cut off as she turned around and saw it wasn't Colin.

"Oh hello…you're not Colin" She said a little embarrassed.

"No, I'm not. I'm the Doctor and this is Donna Noble." he said.

"Well hello Doctor and Donna. I'm Skylar, Skylar Parks. Nice to meet you guys."

"Yes, uhm I have a question." He said.

"Okay, what is it?" Skylar said quizzically.

"What are you doing out so late? It's nearly midnight. A girl like you shouldn't be out in the woods like this."

"Oh, uhm yeah well. I just was not tired so I decided to come out for a walk in the woods.. I was actually about to go home." Skylar lied. _Well that was a terrible lie… I could have done better_, she thought.

"Are you lost sweetie?" Donna asked.

"Oh no, not lost at all." She replied quickly. "But like I was saying, I was just about to go. So bye!" She said and ran off.

"That was strange." Donna said after the girl had left.

"Yep, and you know what that means" Doctor said.

"We go investigate?" Donna asked looking up at him.

"Exactly." he replied.

With that, they left the woods. Meanwhile, Skylar had just gotten home a little past midnight. She was trying to dodge her mom at all costs for being late.

"Where were you?" Skylar's mom asked her.

"Oh you know, around. I'm going to go up to bed so bye mum!" She said running up the stairs.

"Not so fast! I demand to know where you were." She said watching her.

"Fine, I was in the woods and I met some people. Okay, now goodnight mum" She sighed.

"People? What people?" her mom asked.

"Just some people that happened to be in the woods! Now, let it be!" she sort of yelled, wishing to get off this topic.

"Humans?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "I don't know, maybe?"

"The only humans I allow you to hang out with is your two friends, Katie and Kat and everyone else at school. At home, you are strictly to be around vampires."

"I know! That rule is so lame. I can't help it if two strangers, possibly humans walk up to me and start talking to me. I don't want to be rude mum. I'm not just going to say, 'Hey, I'm a vampire. You're a human go away'. Now goodnight mum!" She yelled and ran up to her room slamming her door and locking it. She laid in her room watching TV until morning. She got up and got ready for school, most importantly her ring that protects her from the sun **(Vampire Diaries reference anyone? :P)** and her amulet. Skylar walked downstairs, not speaking to any of her family and walked out, and onto school.

Katie and Kat walked up to her. "Hey Sky, did you get all the notes done from yesterday's history class? I sort of didn't pay attention so I don't have them all. I was wondering if I could borrow yours. Seems Kat didn't get them either." Katie said.

Skylar didn't speak, she continued to stare forward.

"Sky, Sky, SKYLAR!" Katie yelled.

"Oh yeah, what sorry. I was thinking of something" Skylar said coming back to her senses.

"Notes, yesterdays history class. Can I borrow yours?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." She begin to dig in her backpack and got the notes out and handed them to Katie. "Here, when your done let Kat use them. I'm pretty sure she didn't get them either."

"Yeah thanks Sky" Kat said.

Skylar couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor and Donna. Why did they just mysteriously show up in the woods? She needed answers. She would try to find out after school. Right now, she had classes to be in. Katie, Kat and Skylar walked off to class.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was pacing around the TARDIS.

"Can't we just check tonight in the woods and see if she's there again?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, that's what I planned. But, if she's not we need a better idea. I have a feeling she will be though." the Doctor replied.

"What's so special about a girl in the woods anyway?"

"I don't know yet, but it is suspicious. We need to find out what's going on. Could be like she said, could not. I'm not taking any chances though." he said.

**And there it is. Chapter 1! This is just an idea that popped in my head earlier. I hope you liked the first chapter. Will try to update soon. I have another story I'm working on also so it might not come that soon. But it will be soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, been busy and stuff. I do not own Doctor Who or any characters in it. I do own Skylar, Colin, Katie, Kat and the rest of Skylar's family. Enjoy!**

Later that day Skylar was at her house thinking to herself. It was nearly dark, nearly time for her to be in the woods again. She sat on the sofa and played with her red amulet. Her mother had once told her this was a very important necklace and never to loose it. She never understood why it was so important. She once asked but her mom only said, "You'll figure it out when you're older!". Skylar sat there and continued to play with the amulet for a while, wondering why a necklace could be so important. She then looked outside again and saw it was dark. She headed into the woods as she did every night.

She walked to her favorite spot, the rock she was sitting on the previous night. She could flash there using her vampire speed, but she'd rather walk. When Skylar got there she hadn't been paying any attention until saw the Doctor and Donna. "You guys again.. Uhm look I was tired again and-" her sentence was cut off.

"Save it." the Doctor interrupted her. "Why are you really out here?"

Skylar sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He laughed. "I bet you I would."

"But, I'm not _aloud_ to tell you anyway." she replied quickly.

"You can trust me." the Doctor assured her.

"No..sorry.. But I really must go now anyway!" Skylar said and ran off deep into the woods, before they could run after her she was already out of sight and flashed off using her vampire speed.

"Well, that was helpful." Donna retorted.

The Doctor sighed. "Come on Donna." he started walking away to the TARDIS and Donna followed along.

Donna looked at him once they were inside. "Why didn't you just follow her?"

"Well, I suppose I could have." he replied.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked once again.

"Donna, it's not that simple. I don't want Skylar to think I'm stalking her." he sighed.

"Oh right.. We kind of _are _though.."

"No, we are observing.. There's a difference." The Doctor corrected her.

"Right…" Donna replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Skylar was now home and in her room playing with her amulet yet again. "What's so special about you anyway?" she mumbled to it.

Then, there was a knock at her window. She got up and opened it. "What.. Who are you?"

The man smirked and yanked the amulet from her neck then threw her against the wall. Then, he was off in a flash. Skylar got up and looked out the window trying to figure out which way he went. But, he had already flashed off and she didn't know which direction. Since he was a vampire, too, it made it harder to track his scent. Skylar groaned. "Mom's going to kill me.." she fell on her bed and put her face in the pillow. The next morning she got up, did her daily routine and walked downstairs, hoping no one would notice she wasn't wearing her necklace. She had wore it since her mom gave it to her. "Hey mom, gotta get to school, don't want to be late!" Skylar said while rushing to the door.

Her mom stopped her. "Not so fast, where's your amulet?"

"Uhm.. It's upstairs I wasn't going to wear it today because we're doing something in Science today that's messy and I didn't want to get it dirty." Skylar lied. "So uhm, bye!" she bolted out the door before her mom could say anything else.

Skylar got to school and caught up to Katie and Kat. "Hey guys." she said to them.

"Hey Sky." Katie smiled.

"Oh, I just remembered. We have a history test today." Kat grumbled.

"Oh great, just what I need" Skylar moaned. "I'm going to go do.. Something I'll see you guys later." Before they could reply, Skylar had already ran off.

"Yeah see you later…" Katie said to herself. "Come on Kat let's go.", they walked off.

Skylar ran to her locker and pulled out her history folder. Katie or Kat had returned her notes, maybe she had time to study a little before class. History was Skylar's first class.

Skylar began to read through the notes, hoping she would have enough time to get through them all. She went over them once, then was going to read over it one more time before she went to class. She got half-way through them before the bell rung. She grabbed what she needed for history class and walked to class.

Later, after her first class was over, she wasn't very confident that she passed. Skylar knew some of it, but some of it she just didn't remember. She couldn't wait until this day was over.

After a long day, it was finally time to go home. When she got home she ran straight into her room.

"I've got to find that amulet.." she whispered to herself. After a few minutes of thinking, she had an idea, she didn't know if it was the best idea but hey, anything right now to try to help find it would be useful.

**And there's the second chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a little short. I just thought it would be good to end it there.. Sort of a cliffhanger! Review and tell me what you think so far!**


End file.
